Unthinkable
by stefancaroline
Summary: "Slade is always one step ahead of you, Oliver." Isabel says. "Even when it comes to your own feelings." Oliver finds out Slade has Felicity.


Quick little one-shot to cope with the feels. Here's how I want Oliver to find out Slade has Felicity.

* * *

"Where's Felicity?" Isabel Rochev asks, venom dripping from her voice.

Oliver stops short.

Where was she?

"What?" Oliver says before he can stop himself. He doesn't want to ask, maybe because he doesn't want to show weakness, or maybe because he's afraid of the answer.

"Have you checked on her, Oliver? Or did you leave her there, in the clock tower, all alone? Did you even bother?" Isabel smiles and it sends shivers down Oliver's spine.

He had the intention of stopping Isabel and finding Slade's hiding place to finally put an end to all of this. He left Felicity safe in the clock tower, he made sure she was safe, he did. Did he?

"You see, I wanted to be the one to kill her. If it hadn't been for sweet, innocent Felicity, we would have had more than just a one-time... encounter." Her eyebrow raises and she smiles again. "She interfered with the part I was supposed to play. I thought it would be easy, seducing another Queen. I didn't count on that stupid little bitch, though. My mistake."

Oliver can feel his heartbeat, and he wonders if it's so loud she can hear it too.

"One that Slade will see fixed." She adds.

It's a punch to the face. It's a kick to the stomach. It's like all the air of the room disappears and Oliver can't move, can't think, can't act.

And Isabel stands there, with her mask in her hand and a smile on her lips, and he's never felt so scared before.

"I'm going to kill you." That's all he can say. His voice sounds strange in his ears.

Isabel laughs. "No, Oliver, you won't. How are you supposed to find _her_ if I don't help you?"

"Where is she?" He tries to say angrily, but it just sounds desperate. And he prides himself in hiding his feelings. Pathetic.

"How much do you want her back?"

"Where is she?" He repeats.

Isabel walks slowly to Oliver, that same smile never leaving her face. "It's funny, really. Laurel was supposed to be the final target. Or Sara, maybe. Slade said he needed some time to figure out which one of them to take, because you just couldn't pick a sister, could you? Turns out he was right. You didn't pick a sister. You brought someone else to the equation. Typical Queen."

Oliver's grip on his bow tightens.

"You promised you would never kill again after your dear friend Tommy, was that his name? Well, anyway, he died. Like everyone around you does. And you made a promise, didn't you? No more killing. To honor him. You broke that promise for her, and that useless drug dealer wasn't even threatening her _life_." She rolls her eyes. "That made Slade rethink the whole thing. And then when he personally came to that place you call the foundry or whatever, your first instinct was to get her to safety."

"And it made a lot of sense, really. He never got to tell Shado he loved her. She had no idea, and yet he'd protect her and kill whoever tried to hurt her. He'd give his life for her. That's Felicity for you. You break-up with Sara, you say you're done with Laurel... and yet Felicity's still there. She's the one who gives you hope, the one who you count on the most, the one you _love_ the most. Slade couldn't let that opportunity pass, could he?"

"She's innocent." Oliver manages to say.

"So was Shado." She says, and then her eyes change. "So was I."

"Tell me where she is."

A phone rings, and Isabel's smile returns to her face. She takes the phone out of one of her pockets. "It's for you." She hands it to Oliver.

He tries his best to conceal his shaking hand.

"Hello?" Oliver holds his breath.

"Oliver?"

He swears his heart stops. "Felicity?"

"Oliver, it's Slade, I'm sorry, don't come, please, don't-" She's cut off.

"Felicity?" Panic rises in Oliver's throat and threatens to suffocate him. "Felicity, I'm here, Felicity?"

The next voice he hears definitely makes his heart stop. "Felicity speaks too much."

Oliver's hand turns to a fist, overwhelming anger running through his veins. "Slade. Where are you?"

"Hello, friend." Slade's voice is amused.

"Where are you?"

"It's time we end this, don't you think? There's only one thing left for me to take from you."

"Where are you?" He can't say anything else because that's the only thing that matters.

Oliver finally gets his answer and he doesn't think twice before turning the phone off and throwing it wherever the hell it lands. He has no time to lose.

Slade has Felicity. She's the person who's going to die if he doesn't do anything about it, and he'd rather die himself than let that happen.

His initial shock and desperation leave him and give place to determination and strength, because even though he may be alone in that final moment, she believes in him, and he can't let her down. He won't.

"Slade is always one step ahead of you, Oliver." Isabel says. "Even when it comes to your own feelings."

He hates it that she's right. He's going to fight for Felicity to prove them wrong.


End file.
